


Primal Instincts

by KittyWinchester



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Prey!Reader, Primal Sex, Primal!Daryl, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Smut, dubcon elements, primal kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWinchester/pseuds/KittyWinchester
Summary: When Y/N sneaks off in the wee hours of the morning to go hunting, a certain redneck decides to do a little hunting of his own.





	Primal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever for me to finish, but here it is. I’m really not sure why I wrote this in first person, but that’s just how it started when the inspiration hit and I just kinda went with it. Hope you enjoy!

At morning's first light, I slipped out of my tent as quietly as possible. It was too early for anyone to be stirring and the snores coming from the surrounding tents confirmed it. Not even a single movement in the beautiful farm house across the field. A simple note was left on my pillow for anyone who might wonder where I was.

_"Gone hunting. I'll be back by sunset. ~Y/N"_

I slung my quiver over my shoulder, tucked my knife into its holster, and gripped my bow with a deep breath of the cool morning air. A cat on the prowl, I moved into the trees silently like a skilled hunter. Although deep down I knew that the real hunter would be after me in just a matter of time, but for now my focus was on some hearty food.

* * *

 

Silence greeted Daryl like usual when he awoke to his empty tent. He was prepared to spend the day like any other, keeping to himself and watching the others from afar. Only speaking to anyone if it was really needed. Daryl never felt like he truly belonged to the group, seeing them all as fairly well off everyday people despite the world as they knew it having ended. They were all the kind of people who would've sneered at just the sight of him and Merle back when everything was normal. They were all the same to him, except Y/N.

She'd tried her best to get him to open up from the day they'd met. She even surprised him by how easily she ignored Merle's attempts at flirting with her. Daryl wasn't much of a talker, but he always was a good listener. He listened to her stories each night, getting to know her little by little until one night, he finally found out why she seemed to cling to him like a magnet.

She hadn't suffered abuse like he and his brother had, but she wasn't a well off snob either. Her family had money troubles time and again. They'd never lived in a single house or apartment for more than a few years, they'd found themselves homeless on multiple occasions, and there were times that there was barely anything to eat. Her brother even had problems with drugs much like Merle. Daryl did his best to keep his shock hidden, but he couldn't believe Y/N had gone through so much and was as sweet as she is, not gone cold and guarded to the world.

Although he still didn't open up much under normal circumstances, Daryl did share his past with her on a night hunkered down in an abandoned house during a run. They'd both had alcohol in their bellies and were a little drunk. Conversations got heated from there to the point that they discussed their kinks, after much persuasion from Y/N of course. Daryl groaned at the thought of that night. To think that sweet, innocent girl shared his primal kink. He'd never thought anyone would understand that deep seated need to hunt, but there she was. A perfect kitten turned prey for the redneck wolf.

Now with a raging hard on between his thighs and no way of falling back asleep, he climbed out of his tent with a tired grunt. Each move he made stretched his stiff muscles, cursing under his breath about sleeping on the ground so much. He quietly strolled amongst the tents, seemingly making sure that everyone was accounted for. Losing Sophia was a traumatic experience for everyone, Carol most of all, and he knew the group couldn't take another loss. More than anything, this daily ritual was an excuse to look in on Y/N. Just the thought of her disappearing from his life in any way made him feel like he would shatter.

Daryl's heart started pounding as he approached her tent, separated from the others by about 20 feet, when he saw the door half open. She was such a night owl, spending her nights on watch or just star gazing when she couldn't sleep. Y/N was never up this early, so naturally he panicked. Daryl nearly lunged for the little gray tent and pulled the door open, only to be met with a small note on her pillow. He growled deep in his chest as his eyes scanned over the sloppy yet beautiful cursive lettering.

Daryl's panic quickly turned to lust and adrenaline. He had been waiting for an opportunity like this. He had no idea just how long Y/N had been gone, but she definitely had a decent head start by now. He added his name to the note with the pen she'd left behind, then ran back to grab his knife and crossbow.  _"Little kitten wants a hunt, huh? Someone should've told her not to tempt the wolf."_ he thought to himself as he made his way across the large field and into the woods.

* * *

 

A few hours had passed since I'd left, the sun's height in the sky showing that fact. Thankfully only three walkers had crossed my path in that span. Although I wasn't nearly as skilled, I was using everything I learned from watching Daryl to track a wild boar. The thing must've been surprisingly sneaky to go unnoticed for this long.

A shiver wracked my body for the umpteenth time that day despite the blazing Georgia heat. I'm being watched and I can feel those eyes burning into my back. He's been on my tail for at least an hour, if not longer, toying with me until he's ready to strike. I'd just leaned down to brush away some leaves when a deep rumbling growl sounded somewhere behind me. My body froze in place and my heart pounded hard in my chest. The voice that followed almost seemed to purr, but still held a tint of anger. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Come on out, little girl. Think you can hide from me?" He stopped to inhale deeply and let it out with another growl. "Not a chance with that scent of yours."

I willed my body to move silently, but it proved nearly impossible with my heart thumping away in my ears. Adrenaline coursed through my veins to mix with the shock and fear I felt from this unseen predator. Taking advantage of my crouched position, I pushed off into a sprint, swerving between trees and under low hanging branches that got in my way. His firey gaze never left me no matter how far I ran.  _"Think Y/N, think! Gotta get out of sight, but where?"_  A stick snapped under my foot and the sound made something click in my brain. There was a cabin nearby that Daryl and I cleared out just a few days ago. There wasn't much to it, just a little place that hunters used to rest and keep supplied when the season was open, but it would be perfect to throw him off.

A raised tree root tripped me up mid turn, just catching the edge of my shoe. My balance faltered and nearly brought this escape to an end, but my adrenaline fueled brain other ideas. Three minutes of running, that felt like hours, passed before the cabin came into view. Smiling at the sight of the small structure, I couldn't help but push a little harder to reach it. The door was quickly flung open, only to be closed carefully to avoid making too much noise. I quickly tiptoed into the tiny bedroom, once again making sure to close the door behind me. The room held a bed with now ratty looking sheets, a warm oak wardrobe placed in the corner, a miniscule desk with a lamp that stopped working long ago, and one small window with the soft blue curtains just barely hanging on.

Surprisingly enough, the window opened with a harsh creak when I tried it. I thanked whatever higher powers were listening as I pushed it up as far as it would go before jumping up to get my torso out. It was a little bit of a tight squeeze even when I sucked in my gut, but it was working. Before I had even a second to celebrate, a strong hand clamped itself around my ankle and pulled me back in. A short squeal passed my lips from shock, between the sudden grab and the harsh pull, just to have the wind knocked out of me when I was yanked back to slam against a warm wall of sweaty muscle.

I tried to push away, but the hand that once held my ankle, snaked up and gripped my neck. He squeezed with just enough pressure to make it harder to breathe while his free hand held my hip firmly against him. The growl that rang out in my ear was far more intense than anything I'd heard before, it was feral. He made sure that I could feel his anger. Instinctively, I reached up and clawed at his arm, pulling and squirming to get free. "Get off me, you son of a bitch!" I rasped out as loud as I could. He let out a deep chuckle,"Oh no, Kitten. You went ahead and ran away without sayin' a damn word. You poked the big bad wolf by doing that and I'm gonna make you regret it, little girl."

Not giving me any chance to respond, he pulled my head to the side and sunk his teeth into my neck, licking and sucking the overheated skin like he was marking his territory. The scream that left me was muffled by his hand, leaving my neck to cover my mouth. I reached up and wrapped my fingers in the shaggy brown hair at the back of his head, gripping tight near the roots as I yanked hard to get him off. His teeth drug against the bruise as he pulled away before bringing the hand that once held my hip, down on my ass. Even through my jeans, it stung like hell and I knew I wouldn't be able to sit right after that one.

He rubbed the back of his head with another deep growl while pushing me to land face first on the rickety old bed. When I tried to get up, he just pushed me back down as he got on his knees behind me. "You're really gonna regret doing that." His words were followed by a rip ringing out in the small space. With one harsh tug, my jeans were ripped open right down the seam to expose my ass. "No panties? Tsk tsk. You dirty little Kitten." His hand came down on my left cheek with a loud crack followed by a muffled squeal, repeating the same process on the other cheek.

I tried to push myself off the bed when I heard his belt jingle, but he just plopped himself down on my legs to keep me in place. He yanked my arms behind my back and used his belt to bind my wrists together. Once he was sure that the belt was snug, he reached under my hips and pulled my lower half up onto my knees. I tensed when he ran the tip of his finger over my slit, then brought the wet digits to his mouth for a little taste. "So wet already? Bet ya I could just slip right in. What do you think?" My lip curled into an angry sneer as I practically spit at him, "Fuck you!" I could just see his mischevious grin out of the corner of my eye. "Don't worry, Kitten. I plan on it."

His hands held me open for him while his knees pushed my legs a little farther apart, causing the remains of my jeans to tear further. The weeping tip of his cock pressed against my entrance and I tried to pull myself away, but his fingers just dug into my thighs and held me in place.  _"When did he even take his pants off?"_  My thoughts were cut off when he pushed his entire length in with a single powerful thrust. I couldn't help the groan that it pulled from me. It burned from the sudden stretch and I could feel him pulsing and throbbing inside me. He grunted like an animal when he slipped inside, the sound turning into yet another growl at how tight I was around him.

"Such a tight little pussy. Grippin' my cock. You're gonna milk me dry doin' that." He didn't wait for a response. Left hand digging into my hip, right hand holding my bound wrists, he pulled his hips back and slammed them forward again. My entire frame shook with every thrust and the bed creaked below us. He grunted out his pleasure above me, but I refused to make a sound, digging my teeth hard into my lower lip to keep quiet. His pace was slow but hard, working me open more. He leaned down over me, caging me between his forearms on either side of my head as he nearly purred in my ear. "Come on, girl. Let me hear ya. Meow for me, little Kitten." This new angle made him drag across that one spot inside me and I couldn't stop the whimper as I shivered beneath him.

"Oh you like that, don't ya?" He pulled out about half way and dug the head into that spot, grinding across it until I was nearly drooling. After a few minutes, he pulled back even further until it seemed like he'd slip away, resting the tip just inside me. I whined at the loss and pushed my hips back towards him, quietly begging him to keep going. With a hidden smirk, he snapped his hips and sunk all the way back in. Tears ran down my cheeks and a scream tore from my throat, shivering hard from his growls vibrating against my neck as he licks the mark he left. "That's it, girl. Take it!" He started up a rough pace, hips slapping against my ass with every thrust.

As much as I tried to hold back, I could feel my climax coming fast. When I was right at the edge, he pulled out and watched my pussy throb and grip at nothing. I surprised myself by letting out a growl of my own as I tried to push myself back onto him, but was met with two more stinging slaps to my already bright red ass. Instead of giving me what I wanted, he drug his nails hard up the back of my thighs, leaving raised lines in their wake. My back arched and I whimpered out, the scratches giving a new kind of sting that gave me goosebumps. He surprised me one last time by giving my right cheek a soft bite before pushing himself back in.

I moaned wantonly from the slide and stretch as a warm hand worked it's way up around my neck again. He pulled me up against his chest and held me the same way as when we started. Left hand digging into my hip, right hand curled around my neck. His breath was hot against my ear as he spoke, grunting out between hard thrusts into me. "You're mine, little girl. No matter how much or how far you try to run, I'm gonna find you. And this pretty little cunt," he reaches down with his left hand and smacks my clit, "is all mine. You ain't cummin on nobody's dick but mine!" My eyes rolled back as he pushed harder, snapping his hips to get as deep as he could. He smacked my clit again and I couldn't hold back anymore. Every moan turned into unrestrained groans, my nails digging into the skin of his stomach despite my bound wrists. He drug his blunt nails across my stomach in response and growled in my ear like the alpha of a wolf pack, " **MINE!** "

Before I could blink, my face was burried in the mattress again. Both his hands held my hips hard enough to leave bruises while he fucked me like a desperate animal in rut. He howled, as cheesy as it sounds, he actually howled like he was telling the others to stay away, as though he really was the alpha of his own wolf pack. I cried into the mattress, feeling more than hearing the bedframe barely handling this primal embrace. I think I've already cum once before, but all I can focus on is the current climb towards the top and it's racing toward me fast. I don't know what came over me, but I screamed at him right before I tumbled over the edge. "If I'm yours, then breed me, you son of a bitch! Fill me up already!" He snapped at my words, cumming hot and deep inside me with a ferocious snarl. His arms held me tight like a vice while my body convulsed from the pleasure, letting out a long groan that tore up my throat, but I was in bliss. All I could see was white.

When my body finally came down, I was on my side and my hands were free. Daryl held a canteen out to me with a soft smile. His pants were already pulled back up, but he rested beside me on the bed. I gratefully took a few large gulps, the cool water feeling like heaven on my scratchy throat. When I looked up again, he looked worried and I knew he was looking at the big bruise on my neck. "I didn't hurt ya, did I?" I couldn't help but smile as I shook my head, taking his hand and pressing it against my cheek. I nuzzled into his palm, "No, not in any way I didn't want you to. Although, you could've bitten me somewhere else so I can cover it up." He made me giggle when he puffed out his chest with pride. "But this way, everyone will know who you belong to." I shook my head again and pulled him down beside me to snuggle.

We both agreed to taking a nap before heading back since we still had a good hour or two until the sun started setting. Just before I dozed off, he whispered against my head, "You know, it was a good idea to leave a spare set of clothes here the other day. In case of emergency, I didn't think we'd ever need it. But you better get changed before we leave. Ain't nobody gets to look at that ass, but me."


End file.
